Patient Zero (campaign)
|for = |size = 3.8 GB (3800 MB) |genre = Action |platforms = *Microsoft Windows *PlayStation 4 *Xbox One *Linux |mode = Single-Player (With online leader-boards and challenges) |web = HITMAN™ Webpage (ioi.dk) Hitman Webpage }} Patient Zero is a bonus campaign for , introduced in the Game of the Year Edition of the game. The campaign includes four new missions from revisited Season One locations and features its own standalone storyline. Following the seemingly unremarkable assassination of the Liberation cult leader, Agent 47 is rushed across the globe in order to prevent disaster after a dead man's switch activates a number of sleeper agents. Gameplay The gameplay in Patient Zero is largely identical to gameplay within HITMAN™. However, most of the four introduced missions offer new twists on the usual HITMAN™ formula. The Vector is a small-scale Sniper Assassin mission which stations 47 far beyond the usual boundaries of the mission area and tasks the player with eliminating a random selection of hidden targets in addition to the mission's primary target. The titular Patient Zero mission, however, features a deadly virus which can spread among any and all NPCs within the mission. Additionally, the Patient Zero mission and The Author both allow you to disguise yourself as targets, something not featured in any other mission of HITMAN™. A number of unique weapons were also introduced in the Game of the Year Edition alongside the Patient Zero campaign, which can be brought into and used within the missions. Only one of the three new weapons, the Striker, can be found naturally within one of the four missions. Plot The first mission in the Patient Zero campaign brings Agent 47 to Bangkok, to the Himmapan Hotel. Here, he is tasked with assassinating two targets; cult leader Oybek Nabazov and his second in command, Sister Yulduz. The cult, "Liberation," is linked to a planned doomsday attack in Bangkok, and are moving under cover of a self-help group. Agent 47 manages to infiltrate an art showing by Nabazov in the upstairs penthouse and kills both of his targets. As he is leaving the location, however, Diana informs him that there has been a spike of traffic on the hotel network, which she describes as a series of automatically dispatched messages. She tells him that she will have a team of people investigate immediately. The situation that has been caused is so dire that Diana decides she must brief 47 en route to the next contract. Nabazov's death activated a group of sleeper agents; the network traffic was the signal to begin their plan. The only knowledge that Diana can provide of the plan so far is that two cult members are meeting in Sapienza to exchange a dangerous viral weapon. The targets are renowned author, Craig Black, who is hosting a VIP invite-only book reading party at the local church, and Brother Akram. Intel reports that the two plan to meet at midnight to deliver the weapon. Diana also informs 47 that it is highly likely that Black will leave the city once he has the weapon, and that along with eliminating the two targets, 47 must recover the weapon. Agent 47 is able to find and eliminate the two targets and recover the weapon safely. 47 is immediately sent on to Colorado following his contract in Sapienza. The ICA has tracked the US signal of Nabazov's dead man's trigger. A remote military compound in Colorado is where 47's next target is; Bradley Paine, a medical doctor in possession of a sample of the Nabazov virus. The ICA has also received intelligence that Paine has been infecting the unsuspecting militia soldiers with the virus, which is highly infectious and lethal. As the virus is still contained on-site, 47 is also tasked with killing the few soldiers that have been contaminated. 47 sets up in a sniper nest upon landing, to avoid exposing himself to the virus on-site, and Diana provides intelligence on the fly to identify the infected targets and eliminate them. Upon realizing his test subjects are being killed, Paine attempts to flee, but 47 is able to eliminate him as well. The final contract sends 47 immediately to Japan, where authorities arrested a man suspected of carrying an infectious disease. Fortunately for the ICA, the man is Owen Cage, who appears to be the man responsible for the actual development of the virus. He is the last sleeper agent as part of Nabazov's contingency plan, as the final coordinates of the dead man's trigger match his last known whereabouts. 47 is informed he is being held at the GAMA facility in Hokkaido, where he is being kept alive in isolation by the second target, Klaus Liebleid, a researcher from the Ether Corporation, who is trying to retrieve as much information about the virus before the subject dies. 47's primary mission is to contain the virus here, and upon arriving at the facility and infiltrating the isolation ward, Diana informs him that the virus is spreading; somehow, someone has been contaminated and they brought the infection out from the ward. 47 is tasked to kill all extra infected people in order to contain the virus, as a report found in the facility reveals that if the host dies, the virus cannot spread and is in turn killed as well. 47 manages to find his two targets and assassinates them, as well as all contaminated innocents at the facility. With the virus successfully contained, 47 leaves. In the aftermath of the incident, while 47 is on another contract, Diana contacts him. She informs him that she finished the final operations report for the client, and that the weaponized virus recovered in Sapienza was destroyed. 47 surmises that Nabazov's plan is beyond the work of a cult and that there's something more at play; Diana replies that as far as the ICA is concerned, the Contract is closed. 47 remarks that Diana has some work to do before getting him involved, and mentions that he's acquired his target and he ends the call. Missions and Targets Gallery Promotional Images H2016-GOTYOverview.png|GOTY overview, including Patient Zero. PatientZero-ColoradoSniping.jpg|Promo of The Vector. PatientZero-CowboyPromo.jpg|Promo of Patient Zero. PatientZero-MagnumFire.jpg|Promo of Patient Zero, featuring the Striker. PatientZero-GuruFireTrick.jpg|Promo of Oybek. PatientZero-SnipingPromo.jpg|Promo of Colorado. Category:Hitman Category:HITMAN™ Category:Patient Zero campaign